In general, a laundry machine is an apparatus which removes contaminants from laundry contained in a drum to wash the laundry using actions of wash water and a detergent supplied to the inside of a tub through wash, rinse, and spin cycles.
A washing process of the laundry machine is described as follows. First, the wash cycle is carried out. During the wash cycle, an amount of laundry, such as clothes, put into the drum is measured, an amount of the wash water, an amount of the detergent, and a total wash time are determined based on the measured amount of the laundry, and then contaminants are separated from the laundry by friction between the wash water and the laundry through rotation of the drum for the total wash time.
When the wash cycle has been completed, the rinse cycle is carried out. During the rinse cycle, the dirty wash water in the tub is discharged to the outside, new wash water is supplied to the inside of the tub, and then the laundry is rinsed the designated number of times. Further, when the rinse cycle has been completed, the spin cycle is carried out. During the spin cycle, the water in the tub is discharged to the outside, the drum is rotated at a high speed such that moisture of the laundry is removed in a centrifugal separation manner. When the spin cycle has been completed, the laundry may be dried through an additional dry cycle.
In the conventional laundry machine, vibration generated due to rotation of a motor and the drum connected to the motor is directly transmitted to the tub. Since the motor is coupled with the tub, the vibration generated from the motor is directly transmitted to the tub. Therefore, springs or dampers are generally installed between the tub and a cabinet, thus damping vibration of the tub. In such a conventional laundry machine, in order to prevent the vibrating tub from interfering with the cabinet, the tub is separated from the cabinet by a designated interval. Therefore, in the conventional laundry machine, when the tub is enlarged to increase the capacity of the laundry machine, the cabinet must be enlarged accordingly, thus causing enlargement of the entire laundry machine. Further, as the size of the cabinet is increased, parts in the laundry machine and coupling structures thereof need to be changed.